This relates generally to electronic devices, and more particularly, electronic devices with features for managing heat, input-output connections, and electromagnetic interference.
Electronic devices are often provided with storage such as hard disk drive storage. Wireless circuitry is used to transmit and receive radio-frequency signals. Heat sink structures are used to help dissipate heat. Input-output ports in the electronic devices are coupled to input-output connectors.
It can be challenging to form electronic devices with features such as these. If care is not taken, electromagnetic interference may degrade wireless performance. Sensitive components such as hard disk drives may be susceptible to damage from impact events. Heat sink structures may have difficulty removing heat efficiently. Input-output connectors may not be satisfactorily integrated into a device. Problems such as these can be exacerbated in devices that are designed to have a compact size and pleasing aesthetics.
It would therefore be desirable to be able to provide improved electronic devices.